And In The Darkness Bind Them
by Stories From A Lost Mind
Summary: After the Ring is given to Frodo, Sauron and his army seek to regain their lost treasure. An alliance must be formed between the races of Middle-Earth, however will the addition of someone unexpected make or break the fellowship?
1. Chapter 1: The Council of Elrond

The Valar are the Powers of Arda who shaped and ruled the world that the Elves had come to know. The First Age was the summoning of the Elves, who moved with the Valar to Valinor. There were three hosts who led out to follow the call of the Valar the largest beings were those of the Teleri. The advancement was slow, and would often lose sight of the two other smaller hosts. At the time of reaching the mighty river Anduin, a smaller leader of the host Lenwë did not wish to go further and he and his people began to settle in the forests surrounding the Anduin Vale. The remaining Teleri travelled to Valinor, the descendants becoming the Silvan Elves of Lothlórien and Greenwood the Great. As the Second Age prevailed the many Sindar survivors who did not sail to the West, did not wish to be dominated by the Noldor in Lindon. Travelling eastward they stumbled upon Greenwood the Great, where the Silvan Elves of Nadorin descent lived. The Silvan Elves were Morbin; those of which resided in Beleriand, Nandor, Avari or anybody dwelling outside of Beleriand but they still retained the same Telerin ancestry. Oropher, a Sindar was taken by them as lord and founder of the Woodland Realm following the rustic and natural way of life that the Elves desired.

The age of Sauron saw the resurrection of Barad-dûr in Mordor, whilst the Dwarves of Moria increased in power. Galadriel and Celeborn came to Lórien and out of resentment the Silvan Elves gradually moved from the South of Greenwood to the North to live around the Mountains of Mirkwood. Oropher joined the Last Alliance by summoning a great army in which Amdír's smaller forces joined with the Lórien Elves to create one large host of Silvan Elves. The Silvan Elves were strong and brave but lacked grand armour and weapons in comparison with the Noldor. Amdír and Oropher unwilling submitted to the supreme command of the Gil-galad, as such they sustained heavy loss within the War of the Last Alliance. The first assault on Mordor saw Oropher charge before the signal was given by the Gil-galad ending in himself and 2/3 of the Woodland army to be perished. After the Siege of Barad- dûr the remnants of the Greenwood Army return to their homes were they reside under the command of Oropher's Son, Thranduil, who was crowned as King.

The Third Age became a dangerous time for Southern Greenwood and was renamed Mirkwood. The forest would dwell with creatures like great spiders forcing Thranduil's folk to retreat to the north eastern corner of Mirkwood. One day Thranduil and his people were feasting in the wood where they were repeatedly interrupted by a party of Dwarves. The third disturbance saw the capture of the Dwarves and Thorin their leader. The reason for the Dwarves journey to Mirkwood was not revealed resulting in Thranduil placing the Dwarves under lock and key in the Mirkwood Prisons. However a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins helped the Dwarves to escape captivity with the use of a magic ring. Outraged by their escape, Thranduil sent messengers to seek them; who soon returned with news of the death of the Dragon Smaug, who had brutalized the Elves for years. He knew of the riches that lay underneath the mountain and set out towards the Lonely Mountains with a company of Elves with spears and bows. After being approached for aid by Bard in Lake-town, Thranduil became surprised to hear that the Dwarves has survived the onslaught of Smaug and had taken possession of the Lonely Mountain and the treasures that lay beneath the walls.

Bard demanded a share of the treasure for Dale and Lake-town after the destruction of Smaug within the area however Thorin refused to give away part of the treasure leading to the siege of the mountain by Thranduil and Bard. Thorin sent for aid from his cousin Dain II Ironfront confirming the inevitability of a fight for the mountain's treasures. The Arkenstone, a great Jewel Thorin valued above all other treasure was bought to Thranduil and Bard by none other than the Hobbit Bilbo. Thranduil entered negotiation with Thorin who agreed to pay 1/14 share of the treasure in exchange for the stone. The next day Dain arrived with his forces, though Thranduil was reluctant to go to war over gold, the Dwarves proceeded to attack. In the midst of the battle Gandalf intervened and revealed to Thranduil and the others, of Orcs present on the Misty Mountains and Grey Mountains using the opportunity to march against them. The three commanders agreed that the orcs were the enemies of all and previous grievances were to be put on hold to address the greater threat. This signified the beginning of the Battle of Five Armies. Thranduil positioned his host on the southern side of the Mountain and were first to charge. Many Elves were slain but with the aid of the Eagles they turned the tide and the battle was won. The victors divided the treasure.

Years later Aragorn and Gandalf delivered Gollum as a prisoner to Thranduil where he was to be guarded day and night. Pitied by the Elves, Gollum was allowed to climb a lonesome tree in which he refused to climb back down, within this same moment the Elves were attacked by Orcs allowing the chance for Gollum's escape within the confusion. Gollum revealed the secret of the ring to the Orcs, uttering just two words; "Shire, Baggins." This lead to the Nazgûl invading the Shire in which Frodo Baggins; who now obtained the ring from Bilbo, fled Hobbiton with fellow Hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took where their journey led them to encounter Gandalf and Aragorn who led them to Rivendell. This is where Prince of the Woodland Realm and son of Thranduil, Legolas would encounter the Hobbits and Lord Elrond with the message of Gollum's escape from Mirkwood.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Elrond gestured towards Frodo to stand and present the ring. His large eyes, glimmering with care and attentiveness to make the Hobbit feel comfortable within his surroundings. Frodo was not the only one called to the Council of Elrond, Gandalf has accompanied Frodo who were further joined by Boromir the Steward of Gondor's son, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli the Dwarf and others who had accompanied their kin. It had been long since a Dwarf and an Elf stood side by side, the tension in the air thickened by the addition of the Ring being placed on the pedestal.

"So it is true…" One voice raised above the silence. Boromir, a valiant warrior well known in Gondor. The eldest son of Denethor II the Steward, his representation for the region was not to be challenged. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring?" At this time the council became uneasy as Boromir raised from his seat and paced around the pedestal. "Long has my father kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against them!"

Aragorn became unsettled in his seat, thinking carefully before replying to Boromir's plea. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

The woman sat beside Boromir placed a hand on his shoulder to help calm the man of Gondor. However the calming sensation was quickly over shadowed by the angry expression of the Woodland Elf.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance,"

"This… is Islidur's heir?

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Frodo's eye bulged as the realisation that 'Strider' was not all that he appeared to be.

"Havo dad Legolas" *Sit down Legolas*

Aragorn cooed towards his friend. Boromir's face supressed the aggravation the outburst that the Elf had caused dismissingly sat down and sighed "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." The wise words of Gandalf the Grey echoed amongst the council, easing the dismay that the ring had caused between the representatives of the race. Bringing the council back from the digression the conversation has taken, Elrond followed Gandalf's words.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The Dwarf Gimli had silently been observing the conversation, although small in size, his heart and strength were large and the courage he had within his soul could intimidate any foe that went against him. The deep, rough voice of the Dwarf followed through the air. "What are we waiting for? ARGH!" Gimli launched out of his seat swinging his axe towards the pedestal, where he is thrown back, fallen on the ground. Shards of the axe surrounding the pedestal, the Ring remaining intact without a single blemish. Concurrently Frodo winces in pain, unnoticed by all bar one. The Eye of Sauron present within the Hobbits mind.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond's words were stern but direct but could not prepare the on lookers for the whispers that escaped the Ring.

"Ash Nazg." Worry spread across the face of the representatives, but curiosity was also fixed upon the face of Legolas.

"One of you must do this."

The silence is deadly within the air. The worried expression exchanged between the races, even Legolas was not prepared for the burden that had forsaken them. Boromir spoke into the silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Rivalling Boromir again, Legolas stood with fiercer aggression than before." Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

The floor erupted with the sound of bickering. The corruption of the ring already too powerful for the innocent to retain, revealing the controversy between the disagreements of the races. Gimli leaping to his feet challenges Legolas. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

The Elves of Legolas' company rise to their feet confronting the ill-comment from the Dwarf. Legolas raiseses a hand to stop them from fighting, a gestured that does not go unnoticed by Boromir's companion.

"Never trust an Elf!"

Gandalf rises to his feet trying to calm the situation. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

The onslaught of taunts and bickering proceeds amongst those of the council, Frodo aware of the Ring's calls, stays quiet and surveys the situation. He met a pair of ice blue eyes, they appeared to answer his plea for help. They were comforting but also the intensity brought back the pain of Sauron's eye. He rose to his feet breaking the connection she had held on him.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." The convoy quietened, Gandalf's face concealing the dismay he felt before the Hobbit could see. He knew Frodo would be the one to hold the Ring. He was less affected by the pull of Sauron, a pull that would surely corrupt any other.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn's support of Gandalf eased the Hobbit's nerves.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe!"

Legolas exchanged a dark look with the Dwarf who returned an even darker one. They had all walked over to where Frodo was stood by now, until Boromir's voice joined the new alliance.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam emerged from the bushes behind the pedestal, surprising the other with his presence. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

The amusement on Elrond's face somewhat lightened the mood despite of the consequences it had aroused from. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin and Merry also appeared from another sector of the council. Surprise no longer lingered on the Lord's face.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Amused looks exchange around the group of the newly formed alliance.

"I will offer you my knowledge, it is but a small gesture but powerful none the less."

The look of dismay, despair and disgust covered the faces of the nine volunteers, as they looked towards the tenth voice that had spoken.

 **Well this is the first chapter, I thought I'd add some background, please let me know what you think. I would like combine some elements of the book and film into my writing so that input would be helpful. I would also like to mention that I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or the base of the story line. Hopefully there will be a new chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ringbearer

All eyes averted to the one that had spoken. Boromir's companion, the only female to lay present within the council. Under strict instructions for the Steward of Gondor, she was to stay by Boromir's side. But the concept of the challenge she had unknowingly volunteered to made her vulnerable and the others could sense it. She was fair in appearance, with blonde hair which hitched at her waist, average in height but with somewhat demonic blue eyes, it was easy to say she was of a young age but no less than 20. The men that stood before her had seen many a winter encapsulating the added burden she would add to the alliance. Her hooded cloak concealed her clothing well but within the motion of walking the disregard for a dress could not be unseen. Boromir gazed upon her face with the look of sorrow for he knew of the repulse that the girl was about to receive. Humour was also a look that grazed upon the face of many edging her to take a step backwards as if to motion the retraction of her offer.

"Marisabel, this is no place for a lady of your age. It is of untold peril, which will lead to the fate of your life or death."

"You are merely a child in the presence of men, neither your skill of a blade nor your knowledge of the wilderness will guide you here." Legolas added taking a step further forward towards Marisabel, prompting Gimli to add his own insight into the dispute.

"One burden is already enough, we cannot waste time ensuring her safety. Cast her off, once and for all."

Taking a step back Marisabel caught the eye of Frodo, for he understood greatly of the anguish she now felt, neither he knew of the skills nor knowledge to defend himself and would rely heavily on the arms of others. Her gazed drifted towards Gandalf who gave her a warm smile. The agreement on this matter between Boromir, Legolas and Gimli was mildly amusing to the older wizard, as they had yet to find a common ground between themselves.

"The company of a fine young lady will keep the spirits true." Aragorn stated coherently towards Gandalf. This renowned statement now awaited the approval of the wizard as all eyes strained towards him.

"You can't seriously be considering this can you Master Wizard?" Gimli spoke, in which he voiced the opinions of many others still seated within the council.

"In fact I am considering it Master Dwarf, …yes. She'll make a fine addition to the alliance. Skilful with a blade yet knows when the appropriate time to wield it. A lesson for you all."

Marisabel was caught off by Gandalf's acceptance of her. She knew very little of the Wizard yet she fully trusted him from the moment he had spoken yet she still remained wary of the others.

"It is decided then." Lord Elrond spoke proudly. "Ten companions… so shall be it! The Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin chirped in.

"Go now and rest Master Took for tomorrow is of great importance. Food is available within the Dining Hall."

Lord Elrond had known that this last comment would conclude in the large majority of the company moving to fill their stomachs. The Hobbits ran off, accustom to their six meals a day which were soon to become few. Gimli followed after the Hobbits followed by the company of Elves after one displeased smile from Legolas. Boromir lead Marisabel onwards towards the Great Hall, leaving just Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Aragorn.

"You must have great faith in her Gandalf." Lord Elrond began as he returned towards his seat.

"She may be young, but her inquisitiveness may offer a valuable resource… you also know of her past." Gandalf answered, supressing the tone of his voice towards the end of his sentence, allowing for only close ears to heed his words.

"Yes Gandalf I am quite aware. Aragorn see to it that she receives extra blade tuition. Boromir is of close kin to her. See it done."

"My Lord." With a bow of his head Aragorn left the two wiser men who gave each other one last respectful nod before parting their separate ways.

After dining for the night, The Hobbits await for Gimli and Legolas to join them to talk more of the journey they would face tomorrow. Not far back from them, down the steps into the gardens of Rivendell Boromir stood with Marisabel teaching her how to wield her blade. Aragorn too was in the gardens of Rivendell. Walking down the steps his brushed his hand upon the grave stone. Pulling off the moss and brushing aside the leaves with attentive care, he knelt before the statue to read the elven script place upon the stone:  
'Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.' _*_ I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself*

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. *She wanted to protect her child. She though that in Rivendell you would be safe* The soft words of Lord Elrond, evoked strong feelings within Aragorn, he placed a hand upon the cheek of the statue, gently caressing the form that his mother once took. "In her heart your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life." Elrond continued to proceed towards Aragorn, comfort seeping through his melodic voice. "But you'd never escape your fate. The skills of the elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn looked towards the face of Elrond, cold and pain running through his eyes. "I do not want that power, I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that blood line, there is no other."

With that final response, Lord Elrond continued to walk past Aragorn. The trouble weighed heavy in his heart as he paused before continuing to stand. The soft clinking of metal captured his attention as he walked towards the source of the sound.

"Yes Bel, like that. Position yourself at an acute angle to your sword to gain the most power. Better. Now keep yourself steady." Boromir cooed towards Marisabel. After many years of knowing each other Bel was a pet-name used when Boromir was pleased with the girl. A few lunges forward and Marisabel has Boromir's sword in cased in her own. With one slick flick of her wrist, Boromir's sword lay upon the floor. Often in times of tediousness the two would practise their swordsmanship and unknown fact towards the others. As Aragorn approached them the chime of laughter pleased his ears.

"You're very good with a blade, perhaps move your feet a little more freely around it. You will feel more comfortable with where you are positioned. Like this." At this Aragorn repositioned Marisabel so that her stance became angled towards Boromir. Looking up from her feet, the displeased expression became fixed upon the other man.

"There is nothing more I can teach you. Until tomorrow Marisabel." Boromir swiftly picked up his sword, squeezing her hand as he passed. "Aragorn."

Aragorn stood aside as Boromir climbed the steps towards his chambers for the evening. "Do not worry about him Aragorn. He is stubborn but caring. He will do well within the Fellowship."

The Fellowship were permitted to go on foot this meant any horse they used must remain in Rivendell. Marisabel ventured into the stables to say one goodbye to her valiant friend. As she approached the stall, the horse raised its head above the gate placing into her hand. As she stroked the muzzle of her horse, she muttered soft words to aid in comfort.

Legolas showing the same attentiveness to his friend, approached the stables. He was clad in green and brown attire, the bow of his people securely fastened around his core. His hair of a platinum blonde, braided at the sides, gathered to one at the back fully appreciative of the lights reflection amongst his facial structure. Seeing Marisabel already there, he was hesitant to go in. Displeased with the decision to allow her to join the Fellowship, he willed to watch the young girl and see what assets she may bring. But as she turned to look in his direction, he averted his attention back to the matter at hand before slightly tilting his head to portray that the Fellowship was leaving. Marisabel followed suit and soon the two found themselves within the company of the other companions and the final farewell of Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond stood with an accompany of Elves, one included Arwen his daughter. The long glance between her and Aragorn was just a small glimpse of the love that the two had held. The binding between the two races was that of a special one. The Evenstar now placed around Aragorn's neck, once belonged to Arwen, and the exchange of this between them signified the everlasting bind that was now present. For Legolas this gesture was one of which made him happy for his friend. He had known Aragorn for many years due to their respective links to Rivendell, and the love that his friend felt was one of joy he knew he'd still feel throughout the Fellowship.

Out stretching his arms, Elrond spoke towards the Fellowship. "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

These words prompted a look towards Marisabel from Lord Elrond and Legolas, however after seeking solitude from Aragorn the night before, she stood her ground to demonstrate her desire to fulfil her pledge. Aragorn by her side, smiled at Arwen who dropped her head in reply.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves, Men and all free folk go with you." After looking individually at Legolas, Boromir and Gimli, he dismissed them with the raise of a hand after one last fond smile towards the Hobbits.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

Taken back by his newly found status within the Fellowship, Frodo nervously looked around before walking out through the arches, the door to Rivendell. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

Placing a hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder. "Left" is all Gandalf could muster to say, gaining a smile from the other Hobbits who then followed their friend out of the arches.

The terrain grew tough underfoot, and the lack of rest breaks became challenging for the Hobbits. Often they would slip or trip, only to be caught by another member of the Fellowship. In this event, Gandalf lead the Fellowship, with Legolas bringing up the rear. His elven abilities meant he could see far with his eyes and his other senses like hearing and smell were heightened to those of man. However often did the Elf wonder to the front leaping among the rocks and grassy terrain to perch upon higher ground and spot any foes that may be on their path. Every movement was swift but eloquent at the same time, not once would he hinder or stumble when his feet touched the ground. Walking in the middle of the group Marisabel could not help but watch the elf as it reminded her of stories of fairies and the delicate nature that seemed coherent to that of Legolas. She found herself focusing on the smaller details of the movement. The way he always landed on the ball of his foot and not colliding his heel with the ground. The power of his jumps produced from his legs though they did not represent any tonal muscle that a man of that power may have. He never stood straight on a large stone. One leg was always predominantly higher than the other with a bend as if he had prepared himself to launch at any danger ahead. In steed of his absences, Aragorn would revert to the back of the Fellowship, making sure none in the middle fell short behind. This process went on for many hours, perhaps days. The leave from Rivendell had been uneventful yet the scenery surrounding the land somewhat diminished the beauty of Rivendell itself. Not only did Marisabel look around spellbound with curiosity but the Hobbits were also intrigued as she was. Smiling at the Hobbits she then went on to engage in conversation with them. Merry and Pippin told of stories of their mischief making and proceed to talk about the complexity of their family trees in which gained the interest of the whole Fellowship.

Eventually exhaustion plagued the Hobbits and of the others. Legolas was the only one not in need of food or sleep, thus volunteered to take the watch of the others. Sam prepared a meal for the Hobbits which he then offered to the others. Gandalf sat and smoked on his pipe creating shapes which entertained the rest of the Hobbits. Aragorn sat beside Boromir, they did not talk much but occasionally exchanged pleasantries of the Hobbits enjoyment of the wizard's entertainment. Marisabel sat beside Gimli who continued to shovel in the delicacies that the Hobbit has cooked. In between mouthfuls Gimli would talk of stories of his father, Gloin. Which lead to a chapter of how Thranduil had imprisoned his own father.

"Thranduil, yes King of the Woodland Elves. He was stern in expression and as stubborn, as, well as an elf."

"What did he do Gimli?" Marisabel pressed.

"Locked up my father did he, but no the Dwarves escaped from the Elves. Always have we had the upper hand you see."

Marisabel gave a warm laugh towards the remark, but this was soon retorted by the words of Legolas.

"If you always had the upper hand Dwarf, how did they allow themselves to become captured in the first place?"

Unfazed by the patronising tone in the Elves' voice, Gimli jested onwards.

"I believe it was you, who was sent to recapture them. How did that work out Elf? Or was that she-elf too much of a distraction for you?" Gimli gave a hearty chuckle knowing his words would strike hard upon the elf. However Legolas simply turned to one side and carried on looking into the night.

"Settle down Gimli, the Fellowship is no place for quarrels." Gandalf's voice came from afar and with those final words the ten companions laid down to rest. But the last remarks of the Dwarf lay imbedded in Marisabel's mind.

 **That's Chapter 2. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited my story so far. It is still early days and the support is so admirable. As always I do not own the characters or the base story line however Marisabel and the elements of her in the story are my own ideas. If you have any queries please leave a comment or message me and I hope you all are enjoying my story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hobbit's Nature

A new day grew early in the East of Middle-Earth. The sky of distant grey now loomed with the auburn tones of a fresh autumn leaf. As the light slanted through a gap in the nights clouds, it crept upon the face of the somewhat distant Elf. Awaken from his dream state, his mind span of the events of the earlier day. It had been many long years since the day Gimli spoke of, yet he remembered it fondly. As he regained his vision the light glistened of the surface of his eye, contrasting into the sea of deep blue that consumed his iris. He stood slowly from the ground, surveying the area where the shapes of his nine comrades lay sleeping. Making his way towards the small mound, his delicately placed foot skimmed the arm of Aragorn, which in a small amount of time became in cased by a hand. Looking up Aragorn saw the stern expression of Legolas before uttering " _Mellon nin_ " before letting go. With a simple bow of the head Legolas proceeded onwards, arousing the suspicion of Aragorn. Thus he followed the Elf until both were perched on the elevated stone looking towards the sunrise.

Aragorn looked rough in appearance. Still possessing the ranger clothes he wore when formally known as 'Strider' to the Hobbits. These clothes were dark in appearance and had many holes and tatters in them. His hair lay waved at the shoulder, matching with the unshaven face of the man. His eyes brown unyielding; yet full of compassion and loyalty which were fuelled by ones whom he cared about, flickered towards Legolas.

"Legolas-"

"I do not wish to receive your pity Aragorn." The Elf said sternly, cutting the man off mid-sentence. Silence once again consumed the air; however Aragorn yearned to learn more.

"Who was she?" He asked soothing his voice towards him.

Legolas turned towards the man, for he knew these words were out of care and due attention for him, yet he would continue to offer solitude to his friend to certify that the events no longer affected him with sorrow.

"It was irrelevant; furthermore it never would have led to me meeting you, my friend." The two smiled at each other before standing. Each extending the opposite arm, they held the others hand, whilst placing the other on the corresponding shoulder. The two had many greetings of the same for they had known each other for many years. The bond between Man and Elf was of a strong one and often whittled those who looked onwards.

"Come, we must press on." The two exchanged one last friendly gesture, before returning to the camp to arouse the others.

Prying the others from their sleep took more than a mere shake to awake those of the likes of Merry and Pippin. However with the promise of food from Sam, the two willing arose from their slumber to get at the delicacies that had been prepared for them. The aroma of sausage, tomato and crispy bacon was the utmost appealing home comfort for the Hobbits.

"I sure am going to miss this bacon when it's all gone." Pippin exclaimed as he reached to loosen his trousers from his waist to motion his allowance for his stomach to grow.

"If you eat anymore Pip, those trousers won't be the only thing to give in." Merry sarcastically toned backwards. They both chuckled, earning light hearted smiles from the group.

"Meriadoc and Peregrin why am I not surprised." Gandalf jested towards them. "Come hither, we must continue along the path. We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor."

Walking in convoy, Aragorn and Marisabel lingered towards the middle. The two were exchanging conversation which vastly included Aragorn speaking and Marisabel listening. The man knew of many stories, ones of dragons and ones of Elves. Attentively listening of a story regarding the desolation of Smaug, it prompted Marisabel to ask a question formed from the previous nights.

"Legolas and the she-elf Gimli spoke ill of had significance… who was she?" Inquisitive curiosity consumed the young girl's eyes.

"I do not know my child, my friend is stubborn but the grievances are still present."

"Do not worry of him Bel, he is wise enough to sort any issues." Boromir interrupted as he began to lead Marisabel away from Aragorn, before swiftly turning to say:

"There are more important things at hand; we cannot stop due to this… inconvenience."

Thus the Fellowship preceded, the tongues of the companions lessened as they aimed to preserve the energy that still remained. Gandalf mustered the will of the races to continue despite any aches or pain they may have had. He knew that they had much ground to cover and as time dwindled he knew that they must quicken. After a solid day of traveling the concession came to a halt, the moans of the Hobbits signalled their need for a rest. They stopped within the ancient ruins that resided beside the mountains. It was a site that may go unnoticed but still emulated the beauty and wonder that Middle-Earth had to offer outside of the Shire.

Sam walked over to Frodo, a plate of food within his hand. They both sat to watch Merry and Pippin practise their swordsmanship with the aid of Boromir. Aragorn watched onwards whilst he continued smoking his pipe. The gentle clink of swords acted as confirmation that the Hobbits were getting the hand of the craft, despite the peculiarity of the activity regarding the quiet nature of a Hobbit.

"Good, very good." Boromir charmed towards the Hobbit, proud of the progression they had made under his guidance.

"Move your feet." Aragorn added, and thus Pippin did so, vastly improving his stance.

"You look good Pippin." Merry added, admiring his friends new found skill.

"Thanks." Pippin replied looking over his shoulder encouraging the other to join in with the practise, earning a grin from the other Hobbit's who still remained watching them.

Marisabel sat near Gandalf who was puffing on his pipe. The ancient hair of the older man repeatedly became mixed up within the elders face, making Marisabel glad she had braided her own before they had left. Her attire also resided of dark navy trousers and a white shirt, for she felt the presence of a tunic would only hinder her abilities. Legolas stood to east of the two watching the skies and scouting the grounds. Gimli appeared from around the Elf with a somewhat disgruntled appearance on his face.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" The Dwarf exclaimed receiving a heartened smile from Marisabel.

"No Gimli." The Wizard retorted. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Marisabel gave Gandalf a questioning look yet his dismissed her off prompting her to stand. However as she turned to face the sun, she saw something of matter moving through the air. Interested, she proceeded to nimbly climb the stones to get a better view.

This gained the attention of Legolas for her movements were not of one's a mortal would know of, however his gaze soon drifted towards the same presence Marisabel was edging closer to. The Elf ran in front of Gandalf and Gimli, repeating the same actions of the girl. Placing a controlling hand on her shoulder, he willed her to stop as they both stared at what he believed to be a grey cloud in the distance. Within this action Gandalf too paused to follow his eyes towards the grey shape.

Meanwhile regarding the practise, an overzealous Boromir engaged to likely within the combat and with a final clink of his sword he caught the hand of young Pippin, causing it to spurt blood, and gain a shriek of pain from the Hobbit.

"Sorry!" Boromir called to the Hobbit, quickly dashing forward to gaze upon Pippin's hand. Yet to his amusement but furthermore his shock the Hobbit kick Boromir in the leg. And with the cry of "Get him!" from Merry the two wrestled the larger man to the ground and jumped upon him to hold him down, much to the enjoyment of Aragorn.

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Despite his discontent, Boromir merely laughed at the situation the Hobbit's managed to get him in. However Aragorn came to his aid, placing a hand on both Hobbit's shoulder. "Gentlemen, that's enough!" Consequently he was not aware that he had now forsaken himself as Merry and Pippin both grabbed his legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground where in the defeat of pain and hilarity, a moan escaped his lips.

"You've got my arm… argh!... you've got my arm!" Pippin continued within the climax of the practise.

However for Sam and Frodo their attention soon diverted to where the others had now gathered. Gandalf and Gimli sat behind and further afield Legolas and Marisabel stood within close proximity.

"What is that?" Sam asked, as Marisabel turned to see who had spoken.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismissed, yet his gaze was still drawn to the moving object.

"It's moving fast…against the wind." Boromir stated in contradiction. He slowly stuttered forward until the shout of Legolas curdled the man's soul.

"Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

Grabbing his sword, Aragorn took Frodo by the hand before shouting 'Take cover!' The others worked away at gathering their things and dousing the fire. Spotting the young girl looking for a place to seek cover, Legolas sprang from his position, grasping her hand and dragging her into the thorny bush in which he was hidden. Just as cover was found a great flock of black crows flew across the plains, squawking and squealing at each other. Peering through the thicket of the branches Marisabel and Legolas watched the intensity as the flock circled and then flew back the way they came. Quickly the fellowship scrambled out of their hiding places all looking for questions and answers from Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

And as Gandalf mustered these words, the ten companions perplexed with distress and gazed upon the snowy peaked mountain with hope diminishing from their hearts.

They climbed the treacherous slopes of the mountain, the snow making grip underfoot hard to maintain. Legolas lead the way for he did not sink in the snow. As Marisabel watched him from behind she noticed that with slightly out stretched arms, the Elf would place his heel down first and then cautiously lower the rest of his foot, till he was lying on top of the snowy drift, leaving the smallest of imprints. The scenery was clear, the skies shone of a vigilant blue. Watching the skies and not his footing, Frodo stumbled. He tumbled towards the bottom of the slope but not before Aragorn caught him and repositioned him on the snow. Brushing himself off, Frodo searched for the Ring to realise that the chain no longer lingered around his neck. With anguish in his eyes the soft clink of the metal chain drew his attention to Boromir. The Fellowship came to a halt. Seeing Boromir had stopped Marisabel moved further down to see that he now possessed the Ring. He dangled the Ring in front of his face, awe striking the corners of his eyes as he is unable to divert them away.

"Boromir." Aragorn says firmly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." It entranced him, mesmerised by the glinting of light from the metal. "Such a little thing…" He slowly raised his hand to gently caress the exterior.

"Boromir." With a gentle hand to the shoulder, Boromir turned to look into the glistening eyes of his kin. Abruptly he stops, haltered from his isolation as Aragorn now spoke.

"Give the Ring to Frodo."

After an encouraging nod from Marisabel, Boromir walked towards Frodo, who now held a worried face. Dangling it in front of Frodo's face, the Hobbit snatched the Ring back from Boromir's grasp. "As you wish… I care not." With slight hesitation but a grin, he laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair before walking off and grabbing the hand of Marisabel who he continued to lead on up the mountain.

The wind soon began to pick up and the snow fell hard and fast. The Fellowship began to struggle, the Hobbits tripped and slipped as they trudged through the snow. Boromir and Aragorn both took two Hobbits each before the snow became too deep for them to walk through. Gandalf created a path, thrashing his staff and body through the snow whilst the wintery blizzard entangled in his beard. As Legolas adroitly crept across the snow, he heightened his view by travelling further ahead. Echoes filled the wind.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn" May your horn be blood stained!)

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas explained for all the Fellowship to hear.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted but not before a might crack echoed around them, until their eyes met with great chunks of rock falling from the mountain top narrowly missing the Fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Shouted Aragorn who was struggling to hold onto the Hobbits against the wind.

Marisabel knowing of Gandalf's need to move closer to the edge, slowly but assertively moved her foot till it was above the snow level, with a lean against Boromir's shoulder, she placed her heel into the snow, only to sink but a little bit. After regaining her balance she then proceeded to place one foot in front of the other, until she made progress towards Gandalf. Although she still left an imprint as she went, Legolas watched in wonder as he saw the girl cross over to Gandalf. Noticing this he too diverged towards Gandalf until both of them took the Wizard under the arm and helped pull him up through the surface of the snow. Looking into the snow storm Gandalf began to chant.

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhra be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn" May your horn be blood stained!)

With these final words mouthed through the air, a large piece of lightening lit up the sky. Following its path the eye could see the flash striking the top of the mountain. An avalanche of perilous snow rained down from above in-casing them all within an icy prison.

Legolas emerged from the icy pit before any others, eyeing the area he quickly made his way over to Gandalf to aid him whilst the others all emerged soon after. Luckily none were hurt, and luck was not an element the Fellowship were counting on.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted into the darkness.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn retorted back. Both came to look upon Gandalf.

Gimli then spoke the option that Gandalf dared not put the group through.. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf sighed for he knew of the peril that either path would take. Looking towards the face of Frodo, he saw the anxiety that lay upon him but thus continued to speak the words he thought.

"Let the Ringbearer decide!" Eyes then diverted to the brown haired Hobbit.

Frodo looked towards Sam for solitude but received none.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir exclaimed motioning to the frozen characters of Merry and Pippin that lay under his arms.

"Frodo?" Marisabel questioned concerned but reassurance still present in her eyes. Frodo looked towards her and with one adjoining stare, stated the decision he had made.

"We will go through the Mines of Moria."

"So be it." Gandalf confirmed as they turned to pursue the track back down the mountain, leaving behind the snowy path that almost contained their deaths.

Reaching the ground beneath the mountain, the group paused to regain their breath. After a short amount of time they began the walk to the Mines of Moria. Gandalf knew that the Dwarves would delve too greedily at the treasure of the Ring; his concern for Frodo now grew more greatly than before. As the other set off Legolas moved towards the tail of the Fellowship but not before doing so did he nod at Marisabel like he had done in Rivendell, motioning for her to join him.

After walking in silence for many hours, Legolas contemplated what he would say. He waited for the Dwarf and Hobbits to engage in conversation about the mines before pursuing the matter at hand.

"How did you cross the snow with the agility and the gentle will of an Elf?"

Marisabel turned her face towards Legolas, surveying his features before answering his question.

"I've been watching you-"

"Staring more so." He interrupted but a smile flickered across his lips.

"Watching you." Marisabel alliterated again allowing another more prominent grin to appear upon the Elf. "This world is so different from the one I know. Full of mystery and wonder, like such races as yourself. The eloquent of your movement captivated by attention and after careful analysis I too began to practise the movements you had done." She looked upon his face to see his eyes full of curiosity. She felt a flush of colour appear into her cheeks before looking towards the ground.

"I answered your question, will you answer mine?"

"A return favour- of course."

"Who was she? The girl Gimli spoke of?" Marisabel once again looked towards the face of Legolas awaiting his response.

 **This is chapter 3! I should probably say it is mainly based on the movies because it is easy to find the manuscripts for the Elvish language, however I will be adding some ideas from the books as well. This is also the point where I will be adding in a lot more of my own ideas I just needed to create a back drop first but I hope you all enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Within The Darkness

After many more hours of walking, the air became murky, and the skies grew dark. A mist grew thick and raised above the water line of the lake that approached the Fellowship from the right. Marisabel now walked with Aragorn after Legolas declined to respond to her previous question earlier in the week. The blonde haired Elf walked at the back of the company, lost in wonder as his eyes diverted to the rising walls either side of him but then quickly averted back to his own feet. The two ahead of him were muttering amongst themselves, something about Boromir and the many stories the girl knew of him from their time growing up together. The Elf couldn't help but let out a laugh when he heard the disgruntled response fired back at the two from the man of Gondor. Raising his head he saw two pairs of eyes watching him and with a smile he sped up so that he could be within talking distance of them. However this earned another jesting response from Boromir. "Question me of my fondness for Eowyn, why not ask the Elf of his previous love inquests instead?" And with a final devious smirk, Boromir turned and made his way towards the front of the company. Giving a somewhat muted chuckled, Aragorn turned to give the Elf a questioning look, in which he responded with a sigh and then proceeded to talk.

"After we had captured the dwarfs, my father sent them to be placed within the prisons of Mirkwood. As a captain of the Elven Guard, Tauriel aided me in doing so. I have known her for many a year. A love inquest is not what I would describe it as, but my fondness had grown for her over time. However I did not expect her to fall in love with one of Durin's Sons."

"She fell in love with a Dwarf?" Marisabel questioned from the side.

"Yes, but he passed on after the final battle for the Lonely Mountain… in her grievance I decided to leave and seek out Aragorn, for I could not aid her in this time."

"AH! The Walls of Moria!" declared the Dwarf voice from further afield and with a quick acknowledgment from Aragorn he sped forward to further inspect the path.

"Why did you really leave Legolas?"

Without looking back at her, he continued in a quietened voice. "My father did not approve of myself pledging to a lowly Elf such as her. To spare any- negative feelings, I knew I had to leave."

"It must have been hard to leave your family." She added in a comforting tone.

"Do not threat Marisabel, time is a healer and I am healed… Come let us see if Moria is all Gimli makes it to be."

Walking forward, the misted lake loomed closer than the Hobbits felt comfortable. And with a slight stumble from Frodo, his foot swept the surface of the water giving him an uneasy feeling that something lurked in the depths of the water that none dared to awaken. The ambiance was uneasy as the Fellowship progressed towards a sheer faced wall which seemed to dominate and haunt their every step. Gandalf began to trace his hands against the wall as if seeking something out.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli spoke in between chimes of his axe tapping the wall. Marisabel now had reached the small open space where the others had gathered. The area delved into the lake and was surrounded by little greenery.

"Yes Gimli. Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied, attentively staring at the rock face.

"Why does that not surprise me." Legolas retorted earning a scoffing laugh from Gimli.

"Ah" Gandalf said as he began to brush away the dirt from the stone to reveal a pattern engraved there. "Now let me see… Ithildin." Faster did his hands brush away at the stone, drawing the gaze of all those surrounding him. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." His gaze shifted to the sky where a passage of light from the moon now fell upon the rock. Ornate and Elvish patterns now decorated the rock wall, glistening with a silver glow which followed freely lightening the outline of what appeared to be a door. The fine silver like inlay showed a hammer and anvil of great power emulating the emblems of Durin, also visible a crown and Seven Stars lay present within the archway. Symbolising the Tree of the High Elves, two trees surmounted by crescent moons encased these inner symbols. The most prominent of these a single star; the emblem of the House of Fëanor. Legolas stared in wonder as he began to distinguish all the connotations of the shapes and in particular the top left and right corners showed the tengwar Calma and _Óre_ _standing for Celebrimbor and Narvi._ In his mind, Legolas could recall stories of these symbols, many he had heard in his younger years. Subconsciously he swayed closer to the door, his eyes attentively caressing the gentle lines that lay before him. Gimli eyed the door with awe as he edged closer to it, Gandalf began to read the encryption that lay above the arch way.

"It reads: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry chirped in.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said in a fast paced tone. He stepped backwards from the door and held his staff against the central star. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" * _Gate of the Elves, open now for me!*_

They waited, with anticipation looming upon their brow yet nothing appeared to happen. In the brief confusion Gandalf cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." _*Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.*_

Again- nothing happened. Gimli let out a stirred grunt gaining a corresponding stare from Legolas. "Nothing's happening." Pippin said speaking the already obvious..

Marisabel moved over towards Frodo who sat somewhat exhausted on a rock to the right of Gandalf. She placed both hands on either side of his shoulders trying to aid in comfort. The two hadn't spoken much, but they appeared to have a mental understanding for one another, their vulnerability binding them within the company of the others.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf sighed as he shoved upon the doors to try and pry them open.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin questioned much to the annoyance of the wizard.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin sulked back to the side of Merry who then walked over to Sam where he and Aragorn were preparing the luggage.

The Fellowship sat for a long period of time, whilst Gandalf still muttered to himself. "Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" _*Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…*_

Now removing the bags from the pony, Aragorn spoke comforting words towards Sam as the realisation that his companion Bill would not be going any further. "The Mines are no place for a pony even one so brave as Bill."

"Bubye Bill" Sam said between sobs.

"Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." Sam look on concerned as Bill began gingerly making his way back the path they had taken.

Meanwhile Pippin and Merry and grown bored and had picked up stones and began throwing them into the water with a gentle 'plop'.

"Do not disturb the water!" Aragorn said as he grabbed the shoulders of the two Hobbits to restrain them from any further damage they may have caused. He looked out towards the water when the sigh of Gandalf recaptured his attention.

"Oh it's useless!" The Wizard exclaimed with frustration throwing his staff to the ground before sitting down near Marisabel and Frodo. Looking contently at the wall Frodo rose from out of Marisabel's reach to face the rock wall. His eyes followed the writing till they lay upon what he thought was the word 'Friend'.

"It's a riddle." He said silently to himself as to think it but it caught the attention of the girl who now stood by his side.

"Speak Friend and Enter…" She uttered beside him.

"What is the Elvish word for friend?" He said questioning her with large ominous eyes.

"Mellon.." Marisabel answered much to the surprise of Legolas who had not expected her to have known the language of his people.

A large crack echoed amongst the valley gaining the attention of the entire Fellowship as the door swung open releasing the cool air onto the face of Frodo and Marisabel who now stood at the entrance to Moria. With a chuckle from Gandalf, Marisabel smiled warmly to Frodo and squeezed his shoulder before progressing forward followed swiftly by the Wizard.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli jested to Legolas who kept a strict poker face as he then entered the Mines. With a gentle thud to the ground a light soon came from the crystal now placed upon the staff of the Wizard, who began to lead the way. "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!"

Progressing further forward the light from the staff soon uncovered a deadly secret that was not to be disturbed. The floor was scattered in the dead corpses and skulls of the fallen and lead as far as the eye could see up the stair way.

"A Mine!" Gimli exclaimed one last time before the realisation dawned on them on a presence that was ill favoured.

"This isn't a mine." Boromir began to protest. "This is a tomb." These words caused panic in the heart of the Dwarf who ran to the nearest corpse crying in anguish. Legolas nimbly made his way to the skeleton that lay beneath his feet. An arrow lay ajar from the chest and with a swift tug he pulled it out and met it with a distasteful grimace.

"Goblins!" He shouted whilst throwing the arrow to the ground and raising his own bow and arrow into the darkness, prompting Aragorn and Boromir to raise their swords. Unable to believe his eyes Gandalf looked upon the face of the company. The Hobbits huddled together backing out of the Mines as fear took grip on them.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir exasperated before swiftly turning to pursue the path out of the Mines. However in his haste Frodo stumbled as a large tentacle wrapped its way around his ankle and pulled him into the icy waters that lay outside of the door.

"Frodo!"

"Strider- Aragorn!"

The voice of the Hobbits rang out into the Mine, as Sam slashed at the tentacle to free Frodo from the grasp of the creature that threatened to take his friend. Merry and Pippin; with all their strength tried to pull the Hobbit back but they fumbled, overcome with terror as they were knocked backwards and Frodo was suspended, dangling in the air above the water. With fear in his eyes, Frodo stared; terrified at the gaping mouth with many great teeth that now appeared to be growing closer and closer to his face. He felt a jolt as he saw an arrow fly into the tentacle beside his head. Legolas had appeared from the Mines, followed by Boromir and Aragorn who now slashed and cut the tentacles to delve their way towards Frodo. Reaching the one that held Frodo, with all his might Aragorn hacked through the arm releasing Frodo into the air where Boromir urgently caught him before he plummeted into the icy waters bellow.

From the Mine entrance Gandalf stood with Marisabel, shock and fear across their faces. "Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted whilst the others began to retreat back into the unlikely safety net of Moria. However the creature continued to pursue them. But with one slick arrow from Legolas, he struck the creature in the eye, earning a distant moan but a hindrance none the less which allowed them all to retreat back. The sea creature expeditiously began to follow them into the Mine but alas it was too big causing the walls to come crashing down upon the entrance of the Mine cutting of the mystical doorway, blocking the Fellowship within the Mine.  
Gandalf stood ahead of the company now, his staff being the only light within the otherwise dark passage. "We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Walking further forward, Marisabel swiftly followed after him and then the rest of the Fellowship. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Gesturing for Marisabel to come closer, he whispered into her ear. "Stay close to Frodo, I fear for him." And with a silent nod she waited for Frodo to walk past before she then retook a position behind him.

Great caverns and narrow bridges, large staircases and broken rubble lay before them in the disused mines. A feeling of unease crept upon Marisabel for the place was dim and hid many things that should not have been seen. Yet she found that she was entranced by the massive structure of the Mines and when her eyes drifted towards the silvery white lines within the crevices of the rock face, she could not help but diverge from the path Gandalf had led them down to gently touch these areas on the wall.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels but Mithril." Gandalf said from afar before looking down the canyon that lay on the other side of the path. Marisabel quickly re-joined the others but not before the stern stare of Legolas met her eyes.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said.

"Aww that was a Kingly Gift!" Gimli exclaimed with a hint of delight in his voice.

"Yes" said Gandalf giving an acknowledging nod towards Gimli's comment. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire."

At the comment Frodo looked with astonishment as this very shirt now lay upon his chest. A parting gift of Bilbo when he had left Rivendell many weeks before.

They climbed a large staircase that began to crumble under their weight. This led to them, in particular the Hobbits often slipping and causing the party to unexpectedly halt from time to time. At the top of staircase lay three doorways. The one in the middle led forwards and appeared to go on forever. The left hand staircase progressed downwards and turned towards the west. The final staircase moved eastward and upwards. Upon reaching them Gandalf became puzzled and in a small voice said: "I've no memory of this place."

The Fellowship rested now whilst they awaited Gandalf's decision. He in the meantime sat smoking on his pipe, contemplating each passage way in turn. Frodo then joined him and the two began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Marisabel sat with the others, looking around her at the walls. Despite previous pleasantries she felt the distrustful gaze of Legolas trained upon her face. She knew he did not approve of her company but now she feared that he had become suspicious of her. Feeling uncomfortable she got to her feet and began to climb to the three doorways where Gandalf and Frodo sat. "It's Gollum…" She heard Gandalf mutter but she dared not to interrupt their conversation.

She made her way towards the central staircase, before she gingerly peered within. The path led onwards and onwards surrounded by an abyss of darkness. The ground had many cracks and loose stones which did not look to be able to bare the weight of all of them. Distrust was the primary feeling that bestowed her. With this feeling creeping up on her she moved attentively towards the right hand staircase.

Gandalf still was in deep conversation with Frodo. "Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life." He spoke softly towards the Hobbit. But in particular did these words gain Marisabel's attention but she did not know why. The right hand staircase led upwards but it was surrounded by leaves and a thicket of curled branches. As she raised her hand to touch one of the leaves, it crumbled in her hand with a slight crackle. The lack of light had permitted the plant from growing; therefore it had begun to fade. Peering up the staircase she thought she could see a glimmer of a flame further afield, cautiously steeping in, she yearned to look further but in doing so the light appeared deceased. Steeping backward she eyed the final, left hand staircase. Touching the stone surrounding the stairs it felt cold but also wet… a gentle breeze came through the passage, cold like the one at the front of the Moria Mines. Ruffling the fallen hair at the front of her face, she went to take a step onwards but not before a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh it's this way!" Gandalf said as he moved forward to place a hand on Marisabel's shoulder.

"He's remembered!" Merry said jumping up to follow.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc always follow your nose." And with the final comment he proceeded to walk down the staircase. Marisabel couldn't help but look back at the far away door until at last Legolas spoke from her side.

"Your curiosity will be your undoing."

Now approaching towards him, she stopped before walking after the others. "If it weren't for my curiosity, we might have walked into the hands of danger." She walked just a short way before the Elven Prince once again stopped her.

"You feel the same presence that I do." With one agreeing nod they sped up their pace to reach the others.

"Let me risk a little more light. Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." And with these words Gandalf raised his staff to emulate a great light across the huge cavern. In the depths of the darkness the light reflected and shadowed around great columns of tall stature. The ornate and decorative nature of these features shunned all into silence. How such beauty could be kept in the depths of a place so dark none could answer. Walking in the centre of the magnificent city, the Hobbits felt somewhat diminished and small as the room continuously grew around them as they walked further. A small light shone through two of the columns, out-casting onto the floor of Dwarrowdelf. Recognising the room, Gimli shot up and quickly made his way towards the light.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, pursuing after him. As the Wizard and the others entered the room, they saw the Dwarf knelt in front of a tomb, bowing his head and sobbing silently. Boromir approached from behind and placed a hand on the shoulder of the Son of Gloin, to help ease the pain he now felt. Gandalf and Marisabel walked either side of the tomb until they eyed the inscription laid upon the Dwarven runes.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." The Wizard said solemnly removing his hat in respect. Looking at the ground around him, Gandalf spotted a skeleton clutching at a book. Passing his staff and hat to Pippin, he pried the book from the deceased hands, dust and pages falling from it.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas stated towards Aragorn. He now felt the distress creeping upon him, he could sense a fell presence from within the Mines.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums." As Gandalf continued to read, Pippin eyed the well that stood from the side of him. Sat upon it, the skeleton of a fallen soldier rested with a hand outstretched. "Drums in the deep. We cannot get out." Unease now filled the atmosphere, as the group exchanged worried glances. Hidden from the others Pippin moved closer to the figure. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." In that moment Pippin reached out to touch the skeleton but with the smallest graze, the skeleton head fell from the body, cascading down the well, followed by the body and finally the water bucket which all plummeted down the hole, thrashing loudly against the walls, echoing in the depths of the Mine. Turning around shocked, Gandalf stepped forward cautiously. Marisabel did not show this care and quickly moved to the well before peering down into the darkness unable to see where the skeleton had fallen. Pippin grimaced beside her and no breath could be heard. The echoing soon haltered and the two men breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said angrily snatching his hat and staff back. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He turned swiftly to head for the door. Pippin looked glumly towards Marisabel who was about to make her way to follow the Wizard when… "Boom, boom, boom." A drum echoed from the well, the speed increased and Marisabel felt her heart match the pace. A small light came from the hilt of Frodo's sword. And fear quickly overtook the eyes of the Fellowship.

 **That's Chapter 4, sorry it took a long time, this story is really hard to get going at the beginning because it's mainly me retelling Tolkien's story. But thanks for reading (:**


End file.
